1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display controlling apparatus, and more particularly to a display controlling apparatus used for a music accompaniment playing system (i.e. so-called karaoke system) which gives a music performance by use of record data including MIDI (Music Instrument Digital Interface) standard, and such a music accompaniment playing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some types of music accompaniment playing systems. Two examples are explained here.
Firstly, there is a so-called LVD (Laser Video Disc) music accompaniment playing system. The LVD music accompaniment playing apparatus is provided with: a LVD autochanger for storing and reproducing a plurality of laser video discs, which are the information recording media for music accompaniment playing information; a commander for controlling the LVD autochanger and selecting a laser video disc out of the discs stored in the LVD autochanger depending on the request inputted from an operation unit; an amplifier and speakers for outputting the reproduced audio signal as audio sound; an image displaying apparatus for displaying the reproduced image signal as an image; a microphone for converting a sound voice in singing, to audio signal and outputting it to the amplifier. The amplifier mixes the audio signal, as the so-called music accompaniment playing music, from the LVD autochanger with the audio signal of singing sound voice from the microphone, and outputs it to the speakers. The commander may include the operation unit.
Secondly, there is a CD (Compact Disc) music accompaniment playing system. The CD music accompaniment playing system is provided with: a CD autochanger for storing a plurality of compact discs as media for music accompaniment playing information, and reproducing it; a commander for controlling the CD autochanger and selecting one compact disc out of the discs stored in the CD autochanger depending on the request inputted from the operation unit; an amplifier and speakers for outputting the reproduced audio signal as the audio sound; a graphic decoder for converting the graphic data, which is reproduced from the sub-code data in the compact disc, to an image signal; an image displaying apparatus for displaying the image signal as an image; a microphone for converting the sound voice in singing to an audio signal and outputting it to the amplifier. The amplifier mixes the audio signal, which is the so-called music accompaniment playing music, from the CD autochanger, and the audio signal of the singing sound voice from the microphone, and output it to the speakers. The commander may include the operation unit and the graphic decoder.
According to the above constructions, it becomes possible to sing a song with the music accompaniment playing music (i.e. karaoke music) as the accompaniment music, and at the same time, the image can be appreciated.
However, in the above mentioned music accompaniment playing systems, only the lyrics and the ruby characters of character portions of the lyrics, are displayed on an image picture plane of the displaying apparatus such as a monitor. For example, even if an instrument is to be played during the performance of music accompaniment playing, since the accompaniment chord is not displayed, the performer or player, who does not know the accompaniment chord, cannot perform.